New school, new life
by Choking.on.a.dorito
Summary: Virgil is just starting college, when he is put in a dorm room with Patton, Roman, and Logan. With a few identity issues, panic attacks, and enemies, he might make it through college like anyone could. Prinxiety and Logicallity. My first story on this app, please bear with me.


Virgil

Chapter 1

* * *

This was it. The day Virgil will finally start college.

A day he's been dreading for months.

Virgil walked onto campus grounds, surrounded by people he didn't know, and the anxiety started to creep up on him. He looked up at the school itself. It looked more like a palace than a school, due to its tall structure and towering mentality. He felt someone bump into him and almost knock him over. "Hey, whatch it!". Virgil hadn't realised he'd been standing still this whole time. "S-Sorry..." He called back.

Virgil started walking up towards the school, which was surprisingly emptier than he'd thought I'd be. Almost all the students were heading to get their scschedule, dorm accommodies, and room key. Things Virgil had all gotten days before; scenarios running in his head of horrible things that could happen if he didnt get his items without the crowd. As he made his way up to the glass doors of the school, he saw the crowds of students beginning to form.

Great, just great. He thought. Virgil hated crowds, maybe it was his claustrophobia, or his anxieties, but he just hated them. He opened the doors and immediately the sound of everyone talking was unbearably loud. He rushed through the crowd to hopefully get to his dorm sooner. Virgil not only memorized the room number, but also the people he'd be sharing it with. He had put in a request to have a dorm to himself, but it got denied. It's not that he didn't like sharing, he was just afraid they wouldn't like him.

The crowd seemed to almost double in size, which didn't help the feeling like he was going underwater. He pushed the thought away and picked up his pace, thinking about his roommates might take his mind off it.

First, there's Logan. They went to eighth grade together, and Logan had proved he was much smarter than he seemed. The school placed him in a normal eighth grade class, and he wasn't too happy about that. Logan had wrote the school board multiple letters, and took multiple tests until he was in all the accelerated classes. This also ment being in both Virgil's honors Ela and maths class. Surprisingly enough, he was actually pretty intimidating.

The second name was Patton. Virgil hadn't really known Patton but he knew people that did, and from what they said, he was really nice and caring. That's about all Virgil knows about him.

The last name on the paper wasn't really a name at all. The only thing Virgil could for sure make out was an 'R' at the beginning, but the rest had smudged ink on it. The only people that Virgil could think of were Roman and Remus. They were brothers, but they didn't act like it. Roman had cut ties with Remus completely, and Remus wasn't too happy about that. So he went to Damien, more commonly known by his nickname, Deceit. Remus and Damien became great friends, and terrorized Roman.

Damien. The master manipulator, known as Deceit in every school he goes to. Virgil shuddered at the thought of having to share a room with Damien or Remus. He silently hoped that none of roommates will be too bad.

He turned into a hallway, which was emptier than he had thought. Virgil scanned the door numbers, and found his. He walked towards it, his breathing quickened. What will they be like? Virgil thought. He was right in front of the door now. Guess I'm about to find out.

He turned the handle and opened the door. It was huge. Like the outside, the inside also looks like a palace. "You must be Virgil!" Virgil looked over at the couch, and saw two guys sitting there. "U-uhm yeah, t-that's me.." Virgil silently cursed the way he stuttered when he got nervous. One of the guys had a light blue shirt on and a jacket wrapped around his shoulders. He had curly brown hair, glasses, and freckles that glittered his face like constellations.

He popped up from his seat on the couch and walked over Virgil with a skip in his step. He held out his hand and said "Im Patton! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Virgil awkwardly shook his hand. "Same here..." He said.

The other guy on the couch had gotten up and started to make his way over to Virgil and Patton. He wore a white shirt, with a red and white jacket with gold accents. His hair was swept to the side in a way that made Virgil blush. He shook his hand. Virgil thought that he looked like someone who could be on the football team and drama club, and he liked that about him. He thought he heard the man say something that he didn't quite catch. Only then did he realize that he'd been staring at him. "S-sorry, say t-that again?" The guy only Smiled. "Roman. My name's Roman." Virgil felt extremley stupid. He also figured that only him would beat himself up over making someone repeat something.

Virgil then remembered something. He looked down at his paper again. Wasn't Logan supposed to be here? Patton and Roman noticed his wonder. "Logan isn't late. Don't worry." Roman said. Virgil smiled. Patton walked into a room and came out dragging logan by the hand. "Patton I gold you I-" Logan cut hinself off when he realized that Virgil was standing in the front room.

Logan straightend his posture and walked over Virgil, Patton trailing be hind him. He really forgot just how intimidating Logan was. Logan reached out his hand. Virgil couldn't stop himself from shaking, but he shook his hand anyway. "I'm Logan. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Virgil simply nodded. Both he and Logan pulled their hands away. "I take it you're Virgil." He said. "Y-Yeah." He noticed that Logan was slightly taller than him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I habe a few papers to finish." As he turned to walk back to the room, Patton called after him. "No you don't! Its the first day!" But his protests where of to no avail. Patton sighed deeply, then turned back to Virgil and Roman. "So! You guys wanna claim rooms now?" He went on cheerfully. "Uhm, I'll take whatever room you guys don't want." Virgil said, barely audible. "You sure?" Roman said. "Y-Yeah, I'm sure." With that Patton and Roman chose their rooms, and Virgil took the one not occupied.

The room was moderately sized and more than enough room for Virgil. He was done unpacking, so he sat on his bed and pulled out his favorite book. As he started ro read, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in?" Virgil called. Roman poked his head in the door. "Patton wasn't done unpacking, so he asked me to tell you that he would like to do the cooking and cleaning." Virgil was a little surprised. "Is he sure?" Roman chuckled a but to himself. "I've known him for ten years, he's more than sure." Virgil nodded at him. "Oh and one more thing,"

Roman paused then said, "Try not to fall in love with me." In a joking tone. He then winked (Which made Virgil's heart jump in a way he didnt like) and left.

"Not gonna be a problem!" He called after Roman.

**Or will it?**


End file.
